


Drabble Pokémon (anime) sans titre

by Pwassonne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pourquoi Pierre aime tant faire le ménage chez Mme Ketchum, et pourquoi il perd son temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Pokémon (anime) sans titre

“On va faire du ménage aujourd’hui, les garçons !”

Pierre accourt, un plumeau à la main. M. Mime, quant à lui, s’est déjà emparé du balai-brosse. Dix minutes à peine plus tard, les dernières bulles de liquide vaisselle disparaissent au fond de l’évier, et le parquet fraîchement ciré brille comme un sou neuf.

Mme Ketchum a pour chacun d’eux un sourire appréciateur. Pourtant, Pierre sait bien que c’est lui qui en a fait le plus. Alors, pourquoi la mère de Sacha semble-t-elle toujours plus fière de son Pokémon ?

Pierre regarde Mme Ketchum, puis M. Mime.  
Non, il se fait des idées.


End file.
